


Forever

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Magnus Bane thinks back on the day he met Alexander Lightwood and the day he lost him. He still has hope that his Alexander would come home like he promised.





	Forever

Magnus said his goodbyes to the last of his students as they walked out of the choir room. He loved this place, it’s where he made lifetime friendships, where he laughed and cried and it’s where he met the love of his life. This room held so many memories, he’d never expected when he graduated from college that he’d end up here in this very room teaching music at his old high school but here he was and he loved every second of it. He loved his life but there was always something missing and it was in the shape of a tall black hair, blue eyed beauty.

 

He remembers the day he met Alexander Lightwood. He was new to the school, a very shy sophomore and they clicked from very first conversation they held. It was right here in this very classroom, they were a weird combination, he being the loud extroverted glee kid and Alec the shy introverted silent kid who loved to sing. Alexander did everything to blend in but to Magnus he always stood out. From that first hello they were inseparable, it only took three months into their friendship when Magnus learned how much he liked his best friend. It took another month for Magnus to gather enough courage to ask him out. Alexander smiled, blushed and said yes and after that they never let go.

 

After high school, they both left the small town of Alicante and went to the big city. They both entered NYU and rented an apartment together. For the next three years everything had gone perfectly, yeah they had their fights, what couple didn’t but they always talked it through. Nothing could tear them apart until it happened, they were three months into their senior year when Alec got the call, his baby brother had been killed in a hit and run and it broke his Alexander. He did everything he could to be there for his love but he couldn’t get him out of his depression. Then one day he came back from class and all Alec’s belonging were gone and all that was left was a note.

 

That morning was the last time Magnus had seen his love, he was angry at first when Alexander left but not because he left but because he didn’t tell him in person. But the anger was quickly replaced with realization, realization that if he did Alexander wouldn’t have been able to leave. Alexander needed this, he knew he did so he tried to go on and he did. It was hard at first but with his friends and family by his side he got through. He had his memories and all the good times he and Alexander shared right there with him. It’s probably why he came back to Idris High School to teach, it’s where he felt closest to him.

 

It was a week after he left when he received the first phone call from his Alexander. And after that he kept good on his word, hearing from him at least once a week, sometimes more. He kept every letter, every picture, postcard and email he sent, it’s what kept him hanging on to hope. Hope that his Alexander would return like he promised.

 

Magnus snapped out of his memories and cleaned the last of the sheet music as he stacked it neatly where it belong. He was about to walk back to his desk to go home when a certain trophy caught his eye. It was when they won nationals their senior year and next to it was a group photo but next to that was another picture. Magnus had jumped into Alexander’s arms and had his legs wrapped around his waist. He had his fist pumped into the air and they both had bright smiles on their faces. Magnus smiled at the memory of one of the best days of his life. He wiped a stray tear that had fallen from his cheek, it had been three weeks since he last heard from Alexander. He was worried, they had never gone this long without contact, he just prays nothing has happened.

 

Magnus closed his eyes and shook off the terrible thoughts, when he opened them a certain reflection caught his eye. Magnus turned around and gasped, “Alexander..”

 

“Hey Mags.”

 

Magnus smiled, god did he miss that name, “you’re home.”

 

Alexander smiled back, a real one Magnus had noticed. He also noticed how good he looked, like a dozen weights had been lifted off his shoulders. “I’m home.”

 

By this time tears were flowing down his cheeks and all Magnus did was run and jumped right into his arms and after a second he connected their lips. After the shock wore off Alexander kissed back deepening it, when they broke apart Magnus connected their foreheads. “God I’ve missed you, how long do I have?”

 

Alexander pulled away and looked into his eyes, “forever, if you’ll have me.”

 

Magnus was silent for a few seconds but eventually he smiled and said one word, one word that was said at their wedding, it was said the day they brought Max and Rafael home. It was a word that described the love they had for each other and the love they had for their boys, it was “forever.”


End file.
